


Incansáveis | KageHina

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boyfriends, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: O dia de São Valentim tinha chegado, e com ele, uma noite planejada para um encontro entre Kageyama e Hinata. Tão intensa e incansável quanto eles.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	Incansáveis | KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirada na música 34+35 da Ariana Grande!

Os pés de Shouyou balançavam ansiosamente. Estava sentado numa grande cama dossel decorada por um lençol dourado, e uma renda preta com pontinhos brilhantes adornava os pilares que se estendiam até o teto. Sentia-se um pouco pequeno naquela cama enorme. Pequeno, ansioso e, principalmente, sentia-se quente. Em pura expectativa, ele observava o quarto arredondado com afinco querendo gravar tudo; as grandes janelas de vidro que davam uma visão privilegiada do centro da cidade, o jazz calmo que tocava de fundo deixando o ambiente mais leve e o barulho da água escorrendo dentro da suíte daquele quarto de hotel. Um hotel cinco estrelas que tinha feito questão de reservar para ele e Kageyama, uma pessoa que usava a ducha. Hinata se jogou na cama com um sorriso travesso, sentindo a quantidade exagerada de travesseiros amparar suas costas. Havia planejado tudo e mal podia esperar para Tobio completamente nu naquela cama. Apenas para ele. 

Tudo quando começou a aparecer uma notificação de Kenma perguntando o que ele e o levantador de Adlers fariam no dia de São Valentim. A pergunta deu um estalo na sua mente porque, na verdade, ele nem se lembrava da data. Estava tão focado no treinamento dos últimos dias que sua mente simplesmente se baseou que poderia ter algum encontro mais romântico com Kageyama. O levantador e ele não se viam muitas vezes durante a semana, os treinos comiam todo o tempo livre, e no final da semana, eles sempre estavam cansados demais para fazerem algo além de estarem confortavelmente na casa um do outro assistindo algum filme ou série. Contudo, com a data presente, Hinata e o tempo ganharam uma folga para se divertir - é claro, quem tinha alguém para fazer isso. 

O atacante oferta em fazer alguma surpresa como os chocolates típicos caseiros que quase todo mundo preparava, talvez dar o perfume que há um tempo Kageyama tinha comentando sobre ou um jantar caseiro só para eles. Mas nada daquilo tinha agradado, algo comum parecia demais que eles até já tinham feito anteriormente. 

Foi então que, procurando por ideias no Google - ele não era tão bom com surpresas, julgue sua mente focada em vôlei -, ele acabou achando praticamente um livro de dicas em um site bem aleatório. Virando o site de cabo a rabo, a ideia de ter um encontro romântico em um restaurante refinado seguido de uma noite bem agitada, passeio ser interessante. 

Eles revelaram uma folga no dia seguinte, realmente aproveitando para tirar os dias perdidos. Os treinos sempre os deixavam cansados e apesar de amarem sexo, conforme as normas e o contrato com patrocinadores deixava claro que os garotos não podem ficar afetados com qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse o rendimento, e isso incluia o sexo bruto que ambos gostavam. 

Com a mente focada em tomar a noite da melhor maneira, Shouyou ligou para Kageyama convidando-o para sua noite planejada, e sem pudor algum, contou sua ideia junto ao convite. É claro que Kageyama não recusou, sua mente trabalhando instantaneamente nas lembranças e já ficando ansioso pelo que viria.

Isso nos leva a agora. 

Kageyama não tinha tido uma folga como Hinata, apenas um dia livre no dia seguinte, ficou preso em mais uma reunião durante a tarde e o ruivo ficou responsável por pegá-lo no prédio principal da Adlers no começo da noite. O moreno tinha levado a roupa para se trocar antes de irem para o restaurante que ficava no mesmo hotel em que ficariam.

O jantar ocorreu de forma tranquila. Sorrisos e flertes, que só eles entendiam, entre como bebericadas no vinho doce que Hinata escolhidos - apenas aquele dia eles não se preocuparam com o consumo de álcool. Um menu de pratos chiques e pomposos que eles não faziam tanta questão de comer, mas que combinou bem com o clima, e logo depois, subiram para o quarto. 

Tobio resolveu que tomaria um banho antes de tudo, mesmo que não tivesse tido nenhum treino, ainda assim, ele não estava totalmente limpo. É claro que acabaram tendo um momento um pouco mais atrevido dentro do elevador, com Hinata prensado no espelho enquanto Kageyama abusava do seu pescoço e boca. Eles só pararam quando o abriu para o quarto reservado, mas logo elevador voltaram à pegação maliciosa quando entraram no cômodo. Shouyou sequer teve tempo de foco o quarto, sentindo o colchão fofo bater nas costas e as mãos de Tobio deslizarem nas suas coxas sobre o tecido macio da sua calça social.

O levantador se aproveitou mais um pouco da sua boca enquanto estavam deitados, mas assim que atendeu que as coisas estavam passando dos limites ele parou dando um selinho carinhoso e foi para o chuveiro. 

Nesse meio tempo, Hinata tirou a sua roupa, ficando apenas de boxer enquanto o esperava para poder gastar todo o seu tesão acumulado. Sua boca ainda formigava com os beijos de antes e a pele queimava com a sensação ainda presente dos toques dos dedos. Deus, ele queria tanto Kageyama.

Você deve achar que sou louco

Uma maneira com que eu o desejo

Kageyama finalmente desligou o chuveiro, fazendo Hinata se pôr nos antebraços com expectativa. A porta do banheiro se abriu e junto a fumaça exagerada, o moreno apareceu apenas com uma toalha enrolada no quadril, o que gerou uma série de arrepios no corpo do ruivo que mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Os cabelos molhados somados aos olhos afiados o fizeram se arrumar na cama. 

Tobio sorriu ao ver que o clima do quarto não havia mudado, a luz baixa ainda estava presente, como duas taças e vinho, eo lubrificante ainda estava ao lado da cama, e mais do que isso, Shouyou estava esperando por ele. Seu corpo esquentou mais do que no chuveiro e ele se aproximou lentamente do ruivo segurando o rosto com as pontas do dedo. 

\- Então, o que vai fazer essa noite? - perguntou, deslizando os olhos para o canto da cama onde estava o vinho - Parece que planejou tudo mesmo.

Hinata não formulada duas vezes antes de levar suas mãos até a cintura desnuda no outro, enfiando os dedões por baixo da toalha branca, puxando-a. A toalha caiu no chão, e sem dizer uma palavra, também puxou Kageyama para cama, sentando-se no colo dele assim que se arrumaram. 

\- Transar muito com você… - Shouyou respondeu a pergunta quase cantarolando, o sorriso impagável provando que aquele não era um blefe. Hinata realmente queria aproveitar. 

Antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa sua boca foi tomada pela boca do namorado, um beijo quente e sem pudor algum, fazendo-o suspirar. Hinata buscou apoio no colchão com uma das mãos, usando a outra para guiar lentamente o maxilar. 

Kageyama tinha um mente enevoada com o cheiro de Shouyou. A música de fundo e o peso do quadril esquentando seu colo foram o estopim para gemer baixinho. Imediatamente as mãos desocupadas foram parar nas coxas fartas, os dedos longos brincando com a borda da boxer, fazendo Hinata sorrir e se afastar um pouco. 

\- Vamos estar em casa amanhã, não precisa ser tão delicado - Hinata pediu e arrumou uma coluna, ficando exatamente em cima do pau de Kageyama, que gemeu novamente. Os movimentos que Shouyou começaram foram suficientes para o moreno apertar a sua pele. - Consegue me acompanhar? - perguntou com um sorriso travesso. 

Hinata voltou à posição inicial, mas dessa vez sem os beijos, apenas observando como Kageyama estava sucumbindo por causa dos seus movimentos de vai e vem, a respiração ofegante e as mãos inquietas sem saber onde ficar. Às vezes para dentro da sua cueca ou erguendo-a para roçar seu dedo à entrada, das duas formas, Hinata amava. 

A pegada foi ficando mais forte, Kageyama realmente não estava aguentando. Ver e sentir Hinata se esfregando no seu pau com o rosto coberto de malícia e os lábios vermelhos pelas mordidas que dava para conter alguns gemidos mais altos, estava acabando com o pouco de sanidade que tinha por ele. Não resistiu, dando um tapa forte na lateral da coxa.

Shouyou deu um pulinho de susto, um ardência começando a tomar conta da sua pele, e sem se acostumar, sopro Kageyama desferir outro tapa tão forte quando o primeiro. 

\- Consegue acompanhar, querido? - Kageyama provocou quando Hinata parou com o quadril para sentir as mãos grandes o apalparem com vontade. 

Kageyama não se dava o luxo de perder para como provocações de Hinata. Shouyou sorriu largamente e o beijou, seguindo para a orelha. 

\- Eu sempre te acompanhei, amor. - Ele deixou um beijo bem abaixo da orelha e Kageyama ofegou, suas mãos entrando por baixo do tecido do boxer novamente. 

\- Tira essa merda - pediu.

Hinata não formulada duas vezes, se afastando o necessário para tirar um boxeador e jogar em um lugar desprezível no momento, mas ao provocar de voltar para o colo de Kageyama ele foi para o peitoral, passando como pernas por cima. Kageyama goma o pau rosado e babado se esfregar na sua cara, praticamente ordenado que chupasse. 

\- Nem vai pedir antes? - Kageyama questionou com um sorriso, mas já levando a mão para uma aplicação lenta. 

Shouyou mordeu o lábio. 

\- Preciso? Eu disse que transaria muito com você - ele piscou e Tobio não apareça que deveria dar uma resposta. 

Fazê-lo cair com o prazer que a sua mão poderia dar seria a melhor resposta. Por isso, fez os dedos deslizarem devagar deixando inclinado para cima, enquanto deixava o rosto friccionar de propósito apenas para provocá-lo. Hinata semicerrou os olhos ofegando. Com os dedos na ponta massageando bem a glande e espalhando bem o pré-gozo, Kageyama lambeu com vontade a base, fazendo Hinata estremecer, buscar apoio na cabeceira da cama e fechar os olhos.

\- Ah… - ele gemeu arrastado, a língua sem deixar de fazer contato com o saco também, chupando aos poucos. A elasticidade começou a ganhar velocidade, indo e vindo, os dedos longos melados e apertadinhos como Hinata gostava. - Kageyama…! 

\- Não disse que aguentaria? 

Hinata abriu os olhos por alguns segundos, vendo o olhar afiado e risonho sobre si, a boca rosada bem encaixada no seu saco enquanto a mão continuava subindo e descendo. Droga, Kageyama estava ganhando.

Vendo Shouyou vacilar, Kageyama sorriu ainda mais. Ele sabia o que podia fazer com a boca, principalmente quando Shouyou queria tanto. Voltou à extensão, lambendo mais, subsistindo as mãos que foram para as nádegas, apertando-as. 

Com o pau completamente molhado não foi difícil abocanhar com vontade, sentindo latejar. Hinata levou uma das mãos para os fios negros instantaneamente enquanto Kageyama movimentava a boca como podia. 

Shouyou sentia vontade de mexer os quadris e engasgar aquela boca maravilhosa, ao mesmo tempo que queria apenas ficar sentado ali vendo Kageyama se esforçando para colocar tudo dentro da boca e movimentar o pescoço enquanto estava encontrando. Não sabia dizer qual ideia era ainda mais tentadora. 

Tobio voltou com os dedos, mas dessa vez ele soltou a boca do membro e sorriu. Colocando força nos braços, deu impulso fazendo o ruivo ir para cima do seu rosto. Shouyou ruborizou por completo, sentindo a respiração pesada do namorado bater contra a sua pele. Não deu tempo sequer de processar direito o que estava acontecendo, Kageyama dedões para abrir espaço para a entrada de Hinata que passou a observar com desejo, e logo em seguida, começou a devorá-lo devagar, com vontade e devoção completa. Estava realmente afim de fazer Hinata perder.

A língua tocou a pele sensível devagar, como gostava, saboreando qualquer pedacinho que estivesse disponível para ela. Sentia a entrada contrair, como se pede solicitar por mais. 

Os gemidos de Shouyou aumentaram, apelar para um beijo grego da era covardia, e Kageyama sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Era ali sensível e amava quando o namorado fazia isso. A cabeceira da cama foi seu único apoio além das mãos fortes segurando seu quadril, suas pernas estava estava e tremendo, seu peito subia e descia por causa da respiração descompassada, olhar para baixo e ver Kageyama no meio das pernas também não ajudava em nada . 

Ele mordeu os lábios. 

\- Droga…! - Hinata moveu o quadril, rebolando com gosto contra o rosto de Kageyama, que sorriu largamente. Seus olhos reviraram sozinhos. - Ah! 

A respiração cada vez mais agitada, suas mãos agarradas à madeira enquanto as unhas curtas arranhavam numa tentativa filha de se controlar. 

Droga, ele está ganhando. Ah, mas isso é tão gostoso, é tão bom… ngh! 

Sentiu mais um tapa na sua bunda que tem certeza que tinha uma marca avermelhada. 

Deveria ser proibido alguém é tão fodidamente bom nisso. Ah, Kageyama! Kageyama! Me fode assim até de manhã…! Agh! 

\- Você é tão doce… - Kageyama provocou antes de começar a usar os dedos também para penetrá-lo devagar.

Hinata já estava sensível, ter os dedos provocando sua entrada junto à língua habilidosa fez seu baixo-ventre formigar com tudo, a sensação do orgasmo começou a se formar, enquanto seu corpo começava a colapsar em espasmos. 

Não, ainda não. Temos a noite toda pela frente, não tão rápido!

Hinata se afastou antes do orgasmo se completar, sentando em cima do peitoral novamente. Kageyama tinha um sorriso convencido e suas mãos passeavam carinhosamente pela pele da coxa. 

\- Você estava quase lá, amor… - provocou mais uma vez - eu posso fazer isso a noite toda se quiser.

Era tentador ficar ali até gozar no rosto do namorado. Ele ainda queria estar ali, queria a sensação de volta, uma boa língua o comendo deliciosamente, mas também não queria estar perdendo em prazer enquanto Kageyama continuava sem receber nada. 

Tobio observou o namorado ofegante e com olhos quase se fechando para regularizar a respiração, enquanto parecia pensar. Não evitou sorrir largamente quando ele apenas trocou de lado, ficando de costas e descendo para o seu próprio pau. As mãos pequenas envolvendo com cuidado enquanto o bumbum avermelhado pelas tapas ficava completamente exposto para ele. 

\- Ah… - Kageyama gemeu quando guia os dedos apertarem descendo lentamente.

Vendo o que ele queria, ele voltou com a boca no lugar que deveria estar. Hinata voltou a vacilar nos seus movimentos, mas se concentrou no pau completamente babado pelo pré-gozo e avermelhado por não estar sendo trocado por todo esse tempo. Deliciosamente duro. Lambeu os lábios, sem resistir mais à boca que salivava em vontade de ter aquele tamanho todo dentro. Abocanhou sem fazer graça, queria sentir Kageyama perdendo também. 

O que não demorou a acontecer, já que não esperava ser engolido de uma vez. Tobio teve que se afastar para gemer arrastado quando apitou a ponta da garganta bater em sua glande. Maldito Shouyou.

Shouyou engasgou um pouco, e voltou ao ver que Tobio tinha parado. Punhetou algumas vezes antes de repetir o movimento.

\- Ah, Hinata! - o moreno fechou os olhos, suas mãos se apertando em volta das coxas em uma tentativa de falha se controlar - Boca maldita! - xingou e Hinata gargalhou. - Isso é jogo sujo, amor. 

\- Você parou, querido - Foi a única coisa que Shouyou respondeu - Não é pra parar - Então ele voltou, desafiando o namorado. 

Conhecendo o próprio namorado, Shouyou sabia que Tobio não ficaria parado por muito tempo. Dito e feito, gozando novamente a língua voltar com o bom trabalho, se esforçando para não parar com o boquete que tinhaado. 

Além dos gemidos, agora o filhos de sucção e tapas preencheram o ambiente. De longe, Hinata era o mais afetado, porque além da língua, agora com a posição Kageyama podia usar a mão para acariciar o membro como queria. O ruivo lutava para aguentar, a mente colapsando e as mãos arranjando o interno de coxa do namorado para ajudar a dissipar todo aquele prazer acumulado. 

A boca cheia, os tapas fortes, a língua habilidosa e a carícia lenta no seu membro fez Hinata se desfazer no rosto do moreno em pouco tempo e com um gemido alto e arrastado. Se foregante, o corpo ainda com pequenos espasmos. 

Kageyama lambeu aquilo que caiu no seu rosto perto do queixo, levando sua mão para a cintura bem contornada. Hinata se deixou cair para o lado da cama, vendo Kageyama se levantar com um sorriso vitorioso, o cabelo bagunçado e o rosto corado. 

\- O que você fez foi covardia… - o ruivo reclamou, arrancando uma gargalhada do outro. Sua respiração começava a se acalmar.

Kageyama se aproximou segurando como bochechas dele com uma mão, beijando a boca logo em seguida. Hinata não impediu que a língua entrasse com um beijo libidinoso que arrancou seu ar. Enquanto tirava o fôlego do outro, o moreno se esticou até a mesa até pegar o lubrificante que tinha trago para ocasião, abrindo o tubo e derramando um pouco nos dois dedos que seguiram até os mamilos. Hinata sorriu quebrando o beijo por alguns segundos para respirar. 

Brincou por mais algum tempo isopor, mas logo Kageyama se afastou para se retirar dos mamilos rosados e que agora estavam com gostinho de morango por causa do lubrificante. Antes que pudesse fazer isso, ele despejou mais um pouco de lubrificante na mão para preparar Hinata. Enquanto seus dedos rodeavam a entrada, sua boca se deliciou em cada botão. 

Hinata gemeu alto, os dedos começando a entrar fundo onde gostava. Naquele ponto que fazer sua mente se perder. Suas mãos se agarraram aos cabelos negros, e Tobio sorriu com a força com eles foram puxados, mas sem parar com os movimentos de nenhum lugar; sua boca continuava chupando os mamilos como se fosse um doce que ele amava e seus dedos continuavam fodendo Shouyou até o fundo. 

\- Kageyama…! - Hinata se agarrou aos ombros largos que estavam bem na sua frente com força, fazendo o moreno olhar para si. 

\- Zumbir? - ele observou o rosto corado e retorcido em prazer, sentindo o pau pulsar. 

\- Senta na cama - pediu com um pouco dificuldade por causa da respiração. 

\- De novo com o discurso de… - Kageyama não terminou de falar quando Hinata forçou seus ombros até saírem de cima dele. 

\- Cala a boca, eu vou cavalgar - Ele sorriu largo pegando o lubrificante da mão do outro que ficou um pouco surpreso com a força que Hinata tinha feito ele virar. 

Kageyama se mantém sentado, até sentir Hinata passar as pernas novamente em volta de suas. 

\- Se encosta nos travesseiros - pediu, derramando uma quantidade de lubrificante e envolvendo a mão besuntada no pau de Kageyama, espalhando tudo para facilitar na hora de penetrar. 

Hinata jogou o tubo na cama, passando a descer e subir a bunda por toda a extensão do pau do namorado, mas sem penetrar, provocando com um sorriso. As mãos do moreno foram imediatamente para a cintura, apertando com força. 

Antes de sentar devagar, Shouyou deixou um pequeno beijo nos lábios do outro, sentindo o gosto de morango do lubrificante. Penetrou-se devagar, sentindo-se abrir até o fundo. Nada se comparava àquela sensação de estar sendo penetrado com força até o fundo. 

Quando chegou à base eles gemeram em conjunto. Kageyama sentindo o interior aveludado e quente apertando por todos os lados. Ele queria tanto se mexer, mas tudo o que Hinata fez foi rebolar lentamente, mostrando que sua habilitação com os quadris ainda estava ali. Um bom jogo de cintura que o profissional enlouquecer. 

\- Shouyou… - Kageyama chamou manhoso, fazendo o ruivo sorrir. 

\- O que foi? - Subiu vagarosamente, os dedos do levantador acariciando sua cintura com devoção. 

\- Hum… - Hinata desceu arrancando dele murmúrios e alguns xingos. Kageyama agarrou os fios ruivos, trazendo a orelha do outro para sua boca. Mordiscou de leve. - Então cavalga pra mim, amor. Faz essa cama tremer e ranger. 

Hinata estremeceu e Kageyama ou largou para continuar sentado. Ele não estava obedecendo Kageyama, ele realmente queria sentar.

\- Amor, talvez você preciso de um cinto de segurança quando eu montar - ele disse com um sorriso que dessa vez, fez Tobio tremer. 

Deixando como provocações de lado, ele começou a subir e descer como queria. Forte como gostava. Kageyama também gostava daquilo, descer forte e subir devagar enquanto rebolava apenas na ponta. Deus, Hinata sabia como usar bem aquele quadril. 

Mexia tão bem, a visão de Hinata usando seu pau apenas por prazer, gemendo a boca aberta e os cabelos bagunçados o tremer, apertar mais forte e xingar mais alto. A cama realmente estava tremendo, rangendo como queria, e ele sorria por isso. Hinata não brincava com nada.

Faz os vizinhos gritarem, "terremoto"

4, 5 quando faço minha cama tremer

Kageyama não resistiu em mexer os quadris e ajudar a entrar mais fundo. Hinata foi de encontro, sem perder o ritmo. 

Vá com força, mesmo que seja leve

Shouyou aumentou a velocidade, quicando com vontade, sorrindo ao ver Tobio perder todas as estruturas. Se ele quisesse ele ficaria assim a noite toda, só pela satisfação de ver o rosto sério e calmo de Kageyama se perder por causa dos seus movimentos. 

Vamos até o sol nascer

Sim, vamos até o sol nascer. Eu preciso disso, ah! 

\- Ah, Tobio…! - Hinata gemeu alto, sentindo seu corpo reverberar. 

Kageyama começou a mover a pélvis com força, Hinata há pouco já tinha se perdido nos próprios gemidos e movimentos, sem se tocar que seu quadril se mexia praticamente sozinho. 

Ah, ah, ah! 

É tão bom, tão quente e tão depravado. Os gemidos, os tapas e os sonhos, e eu amo tudo isso.

Não demorou muito para que eles acabassem gozando juntos em um gemido uníssono. Hinata se deixou cair sobre o corpo de Kageyama, completamente amolecido enquanto sente a respiração agitada em seu pescoço. 

Tobio deu uma pequena risada acariciando os fios ruivos e deixando um pequeno na bochecha antes de seguir para a orelha. 

\- Descanse bem, amor, porque nós ainda não acabamos. 

Hinata ofegou se afastando e tirando o pau de Kageyama de dentro de si com um sorriso. 

\- Eu sei disso. 

Podemos começar do início

Faz uma vadia cair adormecida, ooh

Kageyama instantâneo vendo Hinata sentar, o corpo marcado pelos chupões e beijos que deram um no outro durante todos os minutos. Hinata sentia uma porra descer pelas suas pernas, um novo calor começando por dentro.

Até eles começarem tudo novamente, Tobio pegou como duas taças e o vinho colocando um pouco em cada e oferecendo a Hinata, que não negou. 

Depois de alguns goles, Hinata chamou Kageyama com o dedo e deu mais um jeito, dessa vez com a boca inundada de álcool e gosto do vinho que tomavam. Eles se deitaram sem descolar os lábios, a taça ficando esquecida no meio dos travesseiros, e provavelmente manchando o lençol caro, mas era irrelevante se comparado ao beijo cheio de desejo. 

Você pode ficar acordado a noite toda?

Transar comigo até de manhã

Eles tinham a noite pela frente, e Hinata agora sabia que uma noite como aquela era perfeita para comemorar o dia romântico de São Valentim. Combinava com tudo, eles eram intensos como naquela noite mas também apaixonados e cuidados um com o outro como o jantar e o vinho doce. 

Era perfeito.


End file.
